


heavily censored for your peace of mind

by misura



Category: Nextwave (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ☠☠☠☠ quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heavily censored for your peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enochia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochia/gifts).



"Please tell me that's not a ☠☠☠☠ poking me in the back," The Captain said.

"It's a ☠☠☠☠," Aaron said.

"☠☠☠☠."

**Author's Note:**

> ... because you know Aaron's absolutely got a ☠☠☠☠ among his 'useful devices'. maybe?
> 
> (I mean, hey, for all I know, you read ☠☠☠☠ as 'sonic screwdriver'.)


End file.
